A dangerous destiny
by Zomolu
Summary: Rosalie looses the last thing she has left in life. She sets out on a journey, to find out who she is, but somehow she get's messed up into something much bigger, than she could ever have imagined. Fantasy. Rated T to be on the safe side


**Hello :-) and Welcome to my brand new story called: **

**A dangerous destiny**

**As i wrote this first chapter i wasn't quite sure from which book i would be ripping a character from. But i think i made the right choice. Twilight! The main character is going to be: **

**Tadaaa! Rosalie! :-)**

**I'm going to point out, that she is not a vampire in this story and she is not that much of a "snob" as she is in twilight ;-) (no offence to Rosalie lovers :P) Also, it's a fantasy story, so it's gonna be awesome for fantasy lovers -) (i hope so) Rated T, to be on the safe side. You never know what you want to write about. I expect there will be some language, that will live up to the rating. I'd like to ask people not to steal my plot! ;-) And also, to review :-) I hope you will enjoy this story. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, im am Not Stephanie... :-(... sucks! :D But, i do own the plot!.. **

**- Sarah :-)**

* * *

><p>It's not easy being different. I am, and I've payed the price for that.<p>

When I was little, my mother always told me, that I was something special. That I shouldn't be ashamed of who I was. I was afraid of what people would say about me, but I tried to open up to them. Nobody whipered nasty secrets about me, nobody bullied me.

But they didn't look at me either, they didn't speak to me, they didn't smile to me. It was like I didn't exist for them. I started living in my own little bubble, a long way from the real world. I was happy like that, until one day, when I got my wake-up call.

My mother was killed.

I discovered her on the kitchen floor, soaked in her own blood. I didn't know who had done it, but I swore on my mothers blood I would have my revenge one day.

I stayed in our house for 2 more weeks, completely and utterly heart broken, but also filled with a burning hatred. Something i had never felt before. After I had buried my mother, I noticed the other people in the village where starting to look at me. Seing me for the first time. But not in a good way. I overheard some of them talking about it, one night, when I was collecting more wood for the fireplace. They saw me as a threat to the village, I don't know why. I knew I had to disappear, if I didn't want to end up buried next to my mother, anytime soon. So I went home and packed what I would need.

I broke open the floor, where my mothers life savings where. We had always been very rich. I got a bag, and stuffed the money into it. I grabbed a first-aid kit (just in case), some soap, and an old tent with some sleeping things in it. I went to my room, got extra clothes, and took on my warmest coat. I stuffed as much food that i could get into the bag. Then, I took my mothers green Sapphire earrings, and my gold bracelet, that I had gotten from my dad. He had died in the war, when I was 10. The same war, that was still going on. I took my grandma's mini sewing kit, knowing it would be useful to me, and stuffed it into one of my pockets. Finally, i grabbed my bow and arrows. I wasn't the best to shooting with it, but i had to have something to defend myself with. I was about to leave, when I remembered my diary. I took it, and a few pencils with me. In that book, all my memories of my mum were written/drawn. It would have been a disaster if I had forgotten it.

I can't put words, on how hard it was for me, leaving the house. But I did it. I sneaked out of the village, and into the forest, where I ran all night, and the next day. I didn't dare go any slower. When I was so exhausted, that I could barely walk, I finally put up the old tent and went to sleep.

And now, here I am. I'm not sure my brain has registered quite what has happened yet. I have already packed my things after sleeping, and I'm walking through the forest right now. So, I'm homeless, I have no family, no friends. I only have myself. But I'm an out-cast now, too. I was forced to leave my village.

But I think I know, what I have to do now. Firstly, I need to find out, what my marks means. Yes, the marks that make everyone shake in fear. Their placed on each of my hands. Everyone can tell, that they aren't just ordinary birth marks.

Firstly, because of the shape of them. They are both whirl shaped. Secondly, because of their colours. The one on the right hand, is white. Shiny blinding white. The one on the left, is black. Pitch black. Opposites. Ironic really. But i figure, they have to mean something. People have been avoiding me my entire life because of them, there has to be an explanation.

Back to my to-do-list. Second thing i have to do:

Revenge. I need to find out who killed my mother, and why he/she did it. And i need to have my revenge against that person. That's probably going to be a hard job.

I stop to rest a short while. My feet are literally killing me. I find a good spot, and lean back against a big tree in the shadows, closing my eyes. It's about 25 degrees i think. It's a very nice spring day, nearly summer. If there is a part of my personality i love, it has to be the way i so easily can escape from the real world. It is so filled with darkness and hurt, why bother think about it? My mind can drift of into any direction, not thinking about anything cruel. It's nice to have an ability to do that.

Crack.

Somebody just crushed a branch on the dry forest ground. It's another human. I don't open my eyes. Who could it be? I consider the options. There is only one:

The villagers have found me, and have come to get rid of me.

But that doesn't seem very likely. It only sounds like one person, they would be a whole bunch. The small noises are coming closer now. Whoever it is, the persons on my right. I slowly let my left arm move closer to my bag. Then i wait. Now the persons about 3 meters away. As fast as possible, i get my bow and arrows, put an arrow on the bow, and point it at the "intruder."

As paranoia as i am, it turns out to be a deer. It's looking at me with puzzled big brown eyes. I lower my bow, a bit shaky. I don't shoot the dear. Instead i pack up my stuff, to worked up to relax again, and walk away. Hours of walking later, i make it to a small river. The stream is very light, just perfect for a bath. I really need it. I take the soap with me into the water. It's a bit cold, but it's refreshing and cleaning. When I'm done, i take some of my clean clothes on; A white summer dress and a bace jacket (it's getting a bit colder now) and a pair of shoes. Then i wash my old clothes, and put it to dry on some rocks.

Unfortunately, i don't have much useful clothes for hiking in the forest. I'm going to have to find something else to wear, than pricey jackets and summer-dresses. Luckily, I'm not new with the concept of living in the forest. I used to spend a week in the forest every summer with my dad. But then the war came, and took him away from me. Took some of my most precious moments in my life. After that, i didn't go near the forest for years.

Trying to occupie myself from the unpleasent thought and the pain that follows with it, I decide to brush my hair, when i realise i have forgotten my brush at home. Instead, i run my fingers through it, until it's soft. In the water, i can se my reflection:

My long golden hair is flowing down my body, in nearly perfect waves. My deep blue eyes have a haunted look. My lips are a bit dry and swollen, but apart from that, light pink. My skin is still as untouched as the surface of a bowl of cream, my cheeks are farely pink. I have always been very pretty. Actually, i really quite like my appearance.

I look like my mother.

The sudden reminder of her, makes me want to sit and bawl. Her death has hurt me so much; i can't eat, i can't sleep. I miss her, more than i thought i could ever miss anyone. I try to push her aside, but it doesn't quite work.

I set up the tent, and crawl exhausted inside. It's dark now, so i can't se much. I fetch some candles from my bag, and light them up. In the dim light, i write a little piece in my diary. But i only get to write the date and the intro, when i hear something outside. It's hard to tell what. Maybe it's just another dear. That's not unlikely, since many animals probably drink from the river right next to me. I take my bow, arm it, and silently crawl out of the tent. I stay hidden, as much as possible, scouting for a shadow. I spot it between two trees, and it's defiently a human. Determined, i stand up, pointing the arrow at the figure.

"I have an armed bow. Don't come any closer, or i'll shoot." I yell, trying to sound confident.

The figure starts walking towards me. I know i should shoot now, but i just don't want to. It dosn't feel right. Closer and closer. He stops about 5 meters away. From here, i can se it's a he.

"I don't mean you any harm. I was passing by, when i saw light coming from here. I am just merily curious."

I don't bye it. Why would he be walking at night?

"What do you really want?"

"That is the truth, i swear. Come one...

I don't answer.

"Look, I am very hungry, and i could use some company, would you join me for a meal, please?"

I consider it. I'm in the forest, it's dark, and he's a complete stranger, begging me to sit with him. Eating with him? I don't think it's the best idea i've ever had. But i feel so lonely. To be honest, i could use the company, and if he turns out to be a maniac, well, i have my bow. I tell him yes. He gathers some wood and starts a fire. I sit down, as far as i can get from him. Remembering my marks, i quickly put one some gloves. Better not to leave any traces behind, for the villagers to find. I'm lonely, not stupid.

We talk. Through nearly the entire night, we just sit and talk. I have never felt better. I'm finally aproved by someone else than my mother and my father. He is not that bad, after all. He really was hungry. (he ate what seemed like a feast) He is kinda cute to. He says he's 17, and that could probably be true. I'm 15, so there is a bit of age difference. But that's fine. I actually eat something, wich i havn't done in a while. It feels good. When it's' late, I fall asleep near the camp-fire.

I open my eyelids next morning, feeling very well rested, but also a bit sore from sleeping on the ground. I sit up and rub my eyes, blinking with them a couple of times. Then i feel eyes on me, and look to se him, staring. He raises one hand, showing me the gloves i was wearing last night in his hand. He's seen my marks.

"Oh no." is the only thing i say.

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"It's okay. We all have our little secrets." he seems to be long away in his thoughts for a while. His eyes looking a bit glassy. I can't help wonder, what he's thinking about, but i don't ask. I don't want to risk breaking our fragile friendship.

"Do you know what these marks mean?" i ask him, exited, but carefully.

He looks at me.

"You don't know?"

I shake my head. How should i.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but i don't know either. But they do mean something. They are quite special. Unic."

Special, my ass. I decide to tell him, about my village. How they reacted to my marks. But when i finish, he tells me that the villagers were simply being fools, who belived in witches and evil curses, waaaaay to much. I decide i'll take that as an explanation. They se me as the devils reincarnation. I can live with that, i think.

He smiles at me. He is really dazzling.

"Wan't to continue with me? Anywhere you want to go is fine. I don't really have anywhere to go." he says.

I don't think a second about it before i say yes. But, a split second of a moment, i catch something in his eyes. Just a tiny hint of it. Hatred. It's gone as quick as it comes though, and i decide to cast it aside. No need to doubt him now. If he was evil, he had already killed me in my sleep and stolen my things.

But as we begin walking, i can't help but wonder how he in the first place had gotten the idea, to take my gloves off. I decided i would be more careful around him, from now on.

The sky was light blue, the sun was shining ever so bright. The birds where singing from the branches, in the spring green trees. We where chatting lightly, and laughing at jokes.

How could i ever have prodicted what i was about to get messed into?... Something bigger than i could imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Horrible? Terrible? Average? Fantastic? Please tell me, i'd appreciate it ;-) BYE! <strong>

**Remember to review. Please. ? :) **

**PS. I know there are no names mentioned. ;-) they will come. **


End file.
